White and Black
by Winterwing3000
Summary: AU Life's just a gamble, when you lose... you lose. SA angst


**Disclaimers:** Nopey, I don't own these two at all! It's just sad….

_This story is for Guardian Kysra for being there for me! Not to mention, it's her Christmas wish! So Merry Christmas!_

White and Black

By Winterwing3000

Watery cerulean eyes were glued to the outsides of the opened window as a woeful sob escaped her lips.

The rain. Oh how its existence completely ruined her life.

Just one black sky that drenched the mother earth with heaven's tears caused the demise of their white blooming relationship.

He had admitted the truth that day… that day, a year and five months ago. That very day, he told her that it was all just a gamble. She knew it from the start… and she pretended that everything was okay and that they were just going to be two people acting as if to be a couple. After all, this wasn't something new to her… nope; it was all just a game. Right?

But no… not this time.

As time slowly developed, so did their fake bond. The stakes rose and it became a dangerous game to play.

Those friends of his at the gamble house, they forced it upon him and he took up on it. It was utterly reasonable. He was after all, a guy who had a pride and dignity, who never failed to be and feel superior to others. And now, she was left broken.

The harsh blow of reality demolished her spirit; her heart was crushed by his brutal words.

She was dangling in the middle of the blackness of nowhere, desperate for guidance. For someone to retie her back to him. But there was no one. There wasn't a single person who could do so… her cousin, though a few years younger, and her husband had taken her in after she was left out all alone in the world.

That memory always came freshly in her mind whenever the heaven's cried. She hadn't shed a tear that day… nor the next or the week after. After all… it kept repeating in her mind to keep her tears busy…

"Anzu, are you in there?" there was a hesitant knock following the wary question.

"Hai. What is it Shizuka?" Anzu said, not turning around to acknowledge her cousin.

"Do you want some dinner? I could bring it here for you if you want…" The forest eyes started to brim with tears, her voice strained to remain calm.

"Iie. I'm not hungry. Hokaninanika?" The brunette continued to stare into the gray night.

"Demo, do kuitarinai! Onegai, Anzu! Just eat once. You haven't been eating properly these fortnights! The doctor says you need the nutrients!" Shizuka pleaded desperately, remembering how thin her cousin was when she help her change her wounded side.

"Okamainaku. Ikitamae." She answered dejectedly.

Sighing tiredly, the younger woman wiped the falling tears and was about to close the door when she remembered the thing that she was holding in her hands.

"He… came by and dropped something off for you."

"… Arigatou Shizuka… For everything you've done for me." Anzu told her cousin, voice filled gratitude and sincerity.

Shizuka gave Anzu a faint smile and placed the box next to the door before closing the door.

Sighing, the brunette rubbed her eyes from the dried tears as her sobbing subsided. Her blue eyes traveled across the woven bamboo mat and the messy futon, creeping tiredly to the gift that he had sent her.

Crawling over there herself, the girl lifted the cloth wrapped box and examined it at all angles. The silver fabric that closed the box from her view was gentle and watery to her hands, was it silk? Tugging at the knot, it unfolded and lay on her lap.

Now, after taking down the first leaf to this complicated onion, Anzu turned the box in her hands for another round of inspection. It had a black cherry color and the texture was smooth as marble itself. There were golden hinges with petal carvings at its side and a small flipping lock, securing the top and the bottom. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked it and peered inside.

There was a set of white sakura barrettes lounging on the layer of neatly folded black silk. Carefully, she handled the hair accessories like fragile glass. The tiniest detail of the center of the flowers was dotted in glowing yellow paint and the pink color of the inside petals could barely be identified underneath the yellow. Brushing a finger lightly on the artificial flower petals, it was almost real to the touch.

Hesitantly, she slipped them into her hair, holding back her long auburn bangs and turned to look at the mirror next to her closet. Her reflection was a dreading sight to the human's eye.

The pale skin on her face was of a porcelain doll, underlined with purplish eye bags below her lash line from insomnia. Those once rosy cheeks were bony and as white as snow. Her hair, even with the beautiful pins, were a messy since she barely paid any attention to much of anything around her these days, other than the weather and the seasons.

What is it that he wanted with her…? She didn't belong to him… and she'll never be…

Wasn't that the way of life now?

Exhaustingly, Anzu took one last glance outside the window and caught the faintest sight of white flakes dotingly merging with the darkest night. The first snowfall of the year… if life was simple as white and black like the snow and the black sky… Anzu was sure that there was some hope in the world that she could look up to… but right now…

All she needed was some rest. Life is not black and white… its gray.

**AN:** Welpers, there you go! As you see… um, I kinda struggled to make things more er… unoriginal and more un-modern-like. And yep, this is totally AU and Seto, therefore, COULD be very OOC, though I TRIED with falseness to keep him in character. So… er… review? Onegai???? And Merry Merry Merry Christmas to everyone! (December.9.04)

**P.S.** To Guaridan Kysra! I'm soooo sorry that this didn't turn out to be as a drabble! (Though it IS shorter than 1000 words!) I over did it and its just too… cruel hearted of me to rid this piece of work! But I just can't help it! It was just pouring outta my head!


End file.
